minecraftallmobsfandomcom-20200215-history
Illager
Illagers are the contrary of the Villagers, are evil and have some special abilities. Evoker An Evoker is a hostile, humanoid mob found in the Overworld. They are one of three types of "illagers", the other two being the Illusioner and the Vindicator. An Evoker's noise is somewhat "calm", yet sinister. One of them is a "Huun" sound. They will also make a "wololo" sound when performing a spell. Spawning Evokers spawn inside of Woodland Mansions, one at a time, in particular rooms. They may, however, be accompanied by 1–2 Vindicators. Behavior Evokers will attack Players (except in creative mode), Villagers, and Iron Golems within a 16-block range. Evokers can also summon small, hostile mobs called Vexes, which will help attack the evoker's target. Their other method of attack is to summon spikes from the ground, dealing damage. The spikes spawn in two circles if a player is close by, or in a straight line otherwise. The inner spikes snap shut before the outer ones. If approached while not in the middle of an attack, evokers will run away from an attacking player. Drops Evokers will always drop 1 Totem of Undying when killed by a player. They will sometimes also drop an Emerald. While the number of emeralds dropped is affected by the presence or absence of a Looting enchantment, the totem is not. History These mobs were added to Minecraft in update 1.11. Vindicator Vindicators are hostile, humanoid, villager-shaped mobs that can be found in the Overworld inside woodland mansions. They are one of three types of "illagers" (villagers who are hostile by default), the other two being the Illusioner and the Evoker. The vindicator sounds like a villager, but with more of a grunting tone. Overview Vindicators are considered illagers which means that they are outcasts from Villagers. Vindicators and villagers both look alike, except the vindicator's skin is gray in color while the villager's skin is brown. Vindicator's spawn in the overworld inside of Woodland Mansions. Depending on the size of the room that they spawn in, their group size will range from 1–3 vindicators, and they may be accompanied by an evoker. Behavior When a vindicator sees a player, villager, or Iron Golem, they will wield an iron Axe and charge toward their target. Once in range, the vindicator will "hack" at the target with its axe. This iron axe has a chance to be enchanted, with a higher chance on higher difficulties like other equipment. Illusioner The Illusioner is an hostile, humanoid mob that was added in update 1.12. They are one of three types of "illagers," the other two being the Vindicator and the Evoker. Like the other illagers, the illusioner looks similar to a villager. Spawning Illusioners can only be Spawned with the command: /summon illusion_illager Behavior The illusioner will attack Players (except in creative mode), Villagers, and Iron Golems, firing its Bow at any who are about 12 to 24 blocks away. It blinds players with its first attack, and will then begin to shoot at its target while creating harmless duplicates of itself. While creating the duplicates of itself, the real illusioner will cast an invisibility effect on itself. Pillager Patrols Pillagers are a subset of illagers that raid villages, along with illager beasts. Spawning Pillagers do not naturally spawn in any biome, but can be manually spawned by using spawn eggs or the /summon pillager command. Drops Pillagers have a chance of dropping a crossbow upon death. Pillagers also drop emeralds on death, dropping more depending on the presence of looting. Behavior Pillagers will attack villages and kill villagers. Pillagers are armed with crossbows and attack by shooting arrows at their foes. This can lead to pillagers battling other hostile mobs due to an arrow hitting the wrong target, though illagers will never attack each other. A bug exists where after a target is dead, the pillager will keep shooting at nothing, constantly, not very far, and occasionally backwards. Jeb in 2017 replies to a Reddit post suggesting to add pillagers, saying that they were already planned to be added in the future. Pillagers are announced at MINECON Earth 2018.